walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip Blake (Novel Series)
Philip Blake is the husband of Sarah Blake, the father of Penny Blake, and the brother of Brian Blake. In the comic series, The Governor is referred to as Philip. However, the novel "The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor" explains that Philip Blake dies and his brother, Brian Blake, adopts his name and becomes The Governor. Character. Pre-Apocalypse As a teenager Philip went to highschool at Burke County, Georgia with his two friends Bobby and Nick. He married a woman named Sarah whom he had his child Penny with. After she passed away Philip became a single parent and started grow apart from his friends, whom he drank alcohol with often since their freshman year in highschool. It is known after his wife's death he worked in a muffler shop, and drove a freightliner, all while being a single parent. When the zombies reached his town Waynesboro, Georgia he took his daughter and picked up his two friends to find a safer place. After-Apocalypse When the dead began to rise, Philip, his two friends Nick Parsons and Bobby Marsh, his daughter Penny Blake, and his brother Brian Blake leave Waynesboro and find shelter at Wiltshire Estates: an upper class gated golfing community. Rick and his group also pass through Wiltshire Estates a few months after Philip and his crew leave. After Bobby dies of blood loss due to a zombie bite, Philip, Nick, Penny, and Brian leave with weapons and supplies loaded up into Philip's car. On their way out, Brian leaves a sign at the entrance of Wiltshire Estates that reads: "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER." Ironically, the sign that the future Governor creates alerts Rick to the dangers of Wiltshire Estates. Philip and his family make their way to Atlanta through wrecks and walkers. They find a temporary safe haven with the Chalmers family in an apartment in Atlanta. David, Tara, and April Chalmers are travelling musicians who are eking out a living in the first floor of an apartment building. Philip and his group help them expand into the upper levels of the apartment and get food and supplies from nearby stores. The living arrangement is perfect until Philip takes his blossoming romance with April too far. As they begin to have sex April tells Philip to stop and that its too soon. Philip, in the heat of the moment, is unable to stop himself. He realizes what he's done immediately after but thinks he might still be able to salvage the relationship. The next morning All of his group's weapons are gone. Tara tells them, at gunpoint, to get out now. They leave and make their way via motorcycle to an abandoned old plantation house. The house is secure and free of walkers, for the most part. They have food to last them through winter and the house itself is on an orchard. Brian suspects that they were followed to the house and are now being staked out. His suspicions are confirmed when a drug-addled and heavily armed gang come to take the house away from them. Philip makes a deal with the group's leader to let them walk away but Philip realizes that the gang plans to kill them as soon as they're out of the house. They sprint down the orchard where Philip tells Brian to hide with Penny and keep her safe at all costs. Philip and Nick stealthily take out several of the gang members. However, one slips past them and shoots Penny. Just as the shooter is about to execute Brian, Philip arrives and kills the gang member. Enraged at his daughter's death, Philip begins mercilessly kicking Brian and severely injuring him. Philip cannot bring himself to put Penny down so he keeps her tied to a tree. They leave the plantation house and come across Woodbury: a beat up old town with a fairly large group of survivors. Philip and his crew take residence in an apartment there. Philip sneaks Penny into the apartment and begins feeding her appendeges from bodies that he claims he didn't kill. One night Nick spots Philip dragging a girl out to the woods against her will. He sets out to stop Philip with a shotgun while Brian tries to convince him that whatever it is going on with Philip can be fixed. Nick kills Philip and accidentally kills the girl Philip abducted. Brian, almost instinctually, kills Nick on the spot. Philip dies in Brian's arms. The next day there is a town meeting about the rising number of deaths. A group of National Guard soldiers are terrorizing the citizens of Woodbury into obeying their every command. When one older man tries to leave, their leader, Gavin, shoots him in the back of the head. Brian, who always relied on Philip for protection since childhood, begins wondering what Philip would do in this situation. While Gavin's followers are outside he has an out of body experience in which he carries out his vision of what his brother would do, and kills Gavin. Brian encourages the people of Woodbury to help him take out the remaining National Guard soldiers. Martinez, the man who eventually helps Rick, Michonne, and Glenn escape from Woodbury, asks Brian his name. Brian tells Martinez that his name is Phillip Blake. Death Killed By *Nick Parsons Philip's longtime friend Nick follows Philip out to the woods where Philip has dragged an innocent girl against her will. After a brief dialogue between the two friends, in which Philip says that Nick "ain't got the stones" to kill him, Nick fires his shotgun at Philip's back. The shot kills the captive girl instantly, while Philip takes a few minutes to die. Philip's brother Brian Blake shoots Nick in the head and holds Philip in his arms until he dies. Philip's remains are devoured by a group of walkers along with Nick's and the girl's remains. Killed Victims This list shows the people Philip has killed. *Several members of the gang that killed Penny Blake *Huge numbers of zombies Relationships Penny Blake Penny is Philip's daughter that dies and reanimates after a gunshot wound. Philip can't bring himself to destroy Penny and eventually he begins feeding her. After Philip dies, his brother Brian continues to take care of the zombified Penny. After assuming his brother's name, Brian takes on the role of Penny's father. After removing all of Penny's teeth in issue 43, he says "give daddy a kiss." Brian Blake Brian is Philip's brother. Sarah Blake Sarah was Philip's wife. She died in an car accident before the apocalypse. Novel Series *Philip is introduced in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. After Philip's death, Brian Blake assumes Philip's identity and seems to even take on aspects of Philip's personality. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters